Hero And Heroine
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadow rescues Amy. But somehow Amy had hurt Shadows feeling. Shadamy fluff One-shot


**Hero And Heroine **

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Once again I am taking a little break from my stories just so that I can write this cute Shadamy story. I got this idea after watching a Shadamy video on you tube. The song is "Hero/Heroine, by "Boys like Girls." Anyways enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
_

_This is how I do  
_

_When I think about you  
_

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
_

_You want to get inside  
_

_Then you need to get in line  
_

_But not this time_

A shrill cry filled the air, as one of Eggmans robots were crushing her fragile body. She quickly realized that screaming would only make it worse. Her throat was irritated by all the screaming she has done. She was lacking oxygen as the robot squeezed her even harder. Her sensitive ears heard Eggman laughing like the sick man he is. Her eyesight was getting blurry as she realized that she was starting to cry. She was scared usually right now Sonic would be there to save her, but he was no where to be found. The robot was a giant spider. Purple and black was its main colors. The robots weapons were cannons. Sure it was powerful but the robots actions were awfully slow. The fragile pink hedgehog was losing hope and more importantly, oxygen. The last thing the little pink hedgehog saw was a red and black blur speeding her way.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

The black and red hedgehog was carrying the fragile pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog was unconscious in his strong arms. Her dress was slightly torn, black and blues were forming on her arms. Little sparks of flames was in the area caused from the explosion from the robot. Eggman once again has fled from the area.

"Coward," Shadow whispered to himself.

His blood red eyes scanned the innocent girl in his arms.

"Why are you in my mind lately?" Shadow asked of course he wasn't expecting an answer from the pink hedgehog.

_I won't try to philosophize  
_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
_

_This is how I feel  
_

_And its so, so real  
_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
_

_And I don't know why  
_

_You'd even try  
_

_But I won't lie_

The wind blew while the black hedgehog trotted through the grassy fields. The sun was setting, each minute it was going down near the horizon. Stars started to appear in the sky, one by one. The grassy fields led the onyx hedgehog to the beach. The calm waves went in and out like a relaxing pattern. He trotted through tan sand, he set the pink hedgehog on the sandy ground. While he was taking a seat for himself also.

_You caught me off guard  
_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

The pink hedgehog stirred and awoke with fright. This surprised the black hedgehog he was expecting her to be unconscious at least a few more hours.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"What happened?" the confused pink hedgehog asked while examining her bruises on her arms.

"Eggmans robot," Shadow replied emotionlessly.

"Did you rescue…me?" Amy asked. She felt silly asking that question, she knew Sonic rescued her, he just had to.

"Yes," Shadow replied while standing up. He turned his heel and walked took a couple of quiet steps near the grassy fields.

"Wait!" Amy called out to him. He stopped in his tracks but, he did not face her. He knew that she wanted Sonic to rescue her, he felt hurt. Though he told himself he would not show useless emotions.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong  
_

_Had my heart on lockdown  
_

_And then you turned me around  
_

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
_

_It's not complicated  
_

_I was so jaded_

"What?" Shadow replied in a cold tone. So cold it froze her heart. The pain was unbearable for her. She knew she had hurt him. Not words but her naïve mind has hurt him. She knew it too. She had hurt her hero, her dark hero.

"I'm sorry," Amy whispered it was enough for Shadow to hear. She ran away, she ran wherever her fragile weak legs took her.

The sounds of her running away has echoed in Shadows mind. Shadow walked near a palm tree, with enough rage he punched it. The poor palm tree had snapped and fell down away from Shadow.

"I am a fool."

_And you caught me off guard  
_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"She treats me like a monster. Acts like I am nothing." Shadow knew he was lying to himself. He took a deep sigh.

"_No she doesn't!" _His mind spoke to him.

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting on a cliff. Her legs dangled in the air. Her delicate hands covered her watery emerald eyes. Tears leaked out, one by one.

"I'm sorry Shadow," She whispered in the wind. The wind only replied by blowing some wind in her face.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. She took her hands away from her eyes slowly. Her emerald eyes looked up to see who the hand belongs to.

"For some reason, I cant stay mad at you, Amy." Shadow whispered.

"I'm sorry Shadow I should of-" Shadow silenced her by putting his index finger on her mouth.

"I accept your apology." He said while removing his finger from her mouth.

"Shadow you're my hero!" Amy exclaimed while giving him a hug.

This action surprised Shadow, he hesitantly put his arms around her.

"And you're my heroine" He said while hugging her a little tighter.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was hard for me to write. Especially when they kind of fought. I didn't have a real good reason that Shadow felt hurt so please forgive me if this was corny. ****Anyways hoped you enjoy this story. **


End file.
